The Way it Should of Been
by LETS GO KILL VOLDEMORT
Summary: When I'm left crying on the steps after the Yule Ball, someone comes to talk to me, something I didnt exspect. All I needed was one dance, and one date, could I reacreate this?  PART OF MY NEW MISSING MOMENTS SERIES!Be sure to check out my other one!
1. The dance

**Missing Moments**

**AN: Sorry I've been soooooooo busy with school work! This is a fanfic about the fourth year right after the Yule Ball; I think a bunch of people think that Ron was nowhere near confessing his feelings. I think he was sort of ready, but not all that much.**

**Setting: the steps right after the Yule Ball**

**POV: Hermione Grangers**

**This is set in the Goblet of Fire, like I've said twice its right after the Yule Ball, like an hour after. Enjoy!**

I was sobbing quietly into my hands, sitting on the steps after the Yule Ball. I had been having a nice time with Vicky- I mean Viktor, till Ron began to accuse me of helping Viktor with his egg. Ron always has to ruin everything! I mean honestly Ronald! He wanted to ask the prettiest and most amazing girl to the Ball, so of course he asks me as a last resort. I heard someone coming around the corner, which lead to the top of the stair. I ignored the sound of dancing shoes hitting the hard marble floor.

"Hermione?" I heard someone behind me call. I lifted my hands off my tear stained face, I knew that voice! I whipped my head around to find Ron looking at me with those big blue eyes.

"What Ronald?" I snapped, frowning at him.

"Look Hermione, I don't know how to say this. . ." Ron said running his fingers through his long ginger mane. His eyes were purposely not meeting mine.

"What do you not know how to say Ronald? After all you know how to talk." I said highly curious at what made him unable to talk.

"." He said so fast the only word I caught was wanted and Viktor.

"Excuse me, didn't quite catch that." Ron blushed, and shoved his hands into his robe pockets. He mumbled something at the floor. Would he speak up for crying out loud! I was beginning to get frustrated with him for the third or fourth time today. He was still walking to his shoes.

"Ronald! Speak up!" I said shooting him an annoyed look. This time he was still talking to the ground but said it louder,

"I wanted you to go to the ball with me and not Viktor." He said his ears growing scarlet. I was shocked, for weeks I had listened to him go on and on about the perfect girl.

-FLASHBACK-

We were sitting around the roaring fire in the Gryffindor common room, Ron was daydreaming about the perfect Yule Ball date,  
>"She will have curly brown hair, a nice warm smile and look amazing." Ron said, I glanced over at Harry who was smirking at me slightly. Ron apparently realized he said that out loud and blushed madly. I laughed, typical Ron. I shrugged and said "What?" to Harry who was still grinning like a maniac.<p>

-FLASHBACK OVER-

I had no idea what to say to him. Was I that girl he was talking about? No of course I wasn't, he wanted to go with someone perfect and I was Hermione, just Hermione.

"Ron then why didn't you just asked me?" I asked him, still very confused on the whole 'Ron's perfect date' thingy. Ron's entire face flushed this time, including his already scarlet ears.

"Well because, Ididn'tknowwhatyouwouldsay." Ron spat out, his eyes moved from his shoes to a spot somewhere behind me, he didn't know I would say yes? I've fancied him for months! Well almost years, since second year at least!

"Ronald I would have loved to gone with you to the Ball as friends." Oh crap I said it, the friendship date. I cursed myself for being so stupid! I wanted to go to the Ball with Ron as more than friends! I saw his face drop and it didn't seem possible, but Ron blushed a deeper red.

"Hermione, I meant to ask you to go with me as my date." Ron said, his eyes focused somewhere behind my left ear. I really did want to go with Ron, but what would it do to our friendship? I chewed on my bottom lip nervously.

"Look I was being an idoit, I think I'll leave now." Ron made a motion to leave, but I quickly stopped him.

"Look Ron, I shouldn't have said the friends part, I wasn't thinking straight, stay here." I looked up puzzled, there was slow soft music coming from the Ball room. Ron apparently heard it too, his ears perked up.

"Hey, do you hear that?" I asked, extremely confused why there was music playing, Ron checked his watch that he was wearing on his left hand.

"I dunno, Hermione it's nearly 1:00." I motioned for Ron to follow me as I crept down the steps slowly, walking into the Ball room.

"No one's here, that's strange." Ron said looking around into the corners of the room, trying to find the source of the music.

"Strange." I said, the room was completely deserted. Just then I had an insane idea, what if Ron and I danced? I mean we both wanted to go to the Ball together so why not recreate it?

"Ron, uh would you like to dance?" I asked, now it was my turn to be mumbling at my shoes.

"Yeah, I would like that." Ron replied, I turned to face towards him and noticed something, Ron was tall a lot taller than me! He was about a head and a half taller than me; this could turn into a problem. Ron seemed to notice this too. He placed his large hand awkwardly on my hip, I did the same but on his shoulder, and I had to stretch to reach it. This was so not working, my arm was hurting already and it had been 30 seconds.

"Uh Ron? Maybe we should move a bit closer." I suggested there was about 6 inches between us, maybe because his arms where so long.

"Yeah, that would be better." I stepped forward sealing the gap between us, now it was so much easier to reach his shoulder. I sighed laying my head on his chest; he leaned his head down and put it on top of mine. This was nice; we were swaying along to the steady slow music. This was perfect, just the way it should have been.


	2. Snow ball fight

**Missing Moments: Yule Ball, chapter two**

**AN: OK OK! I thought this was going to be a one shot, but I noticed how many hits I had gotten, so I am going to continue! Don't forget to review!**

**Setting: Gryffindor common room**

**POV: Harry Potter's**

Things were going strange, very strange. Like just last night, Ron and Hermione we're arguing (This isn't unusual of course). I left the fight on the stairs and came up here, with Ron. I told he I was going to bed and did, I left his sitting in the common room, pouting. What is up with him? Was it Hermione? Possibly, but when I came downstairs this morning, Ron was already down there, laughing alongside Hermione. This is the creepy part, they normally don't make up from a fight after 2 or 3 smaller fights, then something happens and they forgive each other. Too creepy.

(())

I really shouldn't be spying but I couldn't help it! I went down to breakfast with Ron and Hermione, they left after they finished and I wasn't done so I stayed there. Now I'm out side, watching them frolic or whatever beside the lake.

SMACK! Ron had just thrown a snowball in Hermione's face.

"Oh! Ronald! I'm gonna getcha!" She laughed and picked up some snow, and began molding it in her hands. It was turning out like a lump of snow, rather than a ball. Ron laughed and threw another ball. This time it hit her in her stomach. They both started laughing and chasing each other with balls of snow. Wait, we're they flirting? No way, they couldn't be.

"Ron, stop I'm getting cold." Hermione said shivering, she was only wearing a long sleeve t shirt with long pants, and Ron on the other hand was wearing his Weasley jumper with long pants. He grinned and pulled off his jumper, handing it to Hermione.

"Oh, Ron no you keep it."

"Come on, I insist." She sighed, pulling the sweater over her head. She looked down at the maroon sweater with the large R on it.

"How does it look?" She asked.

"You look like a Weasley." Ron said laughing. She really did, her hair looked ginger in the bright sun overhead, despite it snowing.

"I do?" She asked puzzled, she couldn't see her hair, so obviously she thought it looked brown.

"Yeah," Ron said. "Your hair looks ginger." She grinned.

"Awesome."

I couldn't believe what I was seeing, Ron was looking at Hermione, not like a friend look, but with that goofy lopsided grin he saved just for her. Uh oh, I was beginning to slip out of the tree I had managed to climb without being seen.

THUD! I had fallen out of the tree, Ron and Hermione whipped around, both jumping mile high.

"Oh gosh Harry! You scared me to death!" Hermione said clutching her heart.

"Yeah, Harry."

"Wait, what were you doing in that tree to begin with?" Hermione asked narrowing her eyes.

"Uh, nothing." I said lying quickly.

"Harry, you're an awful liar, mate." Ron said giving me the same look as Hermione was giving me.

"Well, I saw you guys coming out here, and wanted to see what you did." I said, highly embarrassed and guilty. Ron looked mad and confused; Hermione on the other hand looked angry and upset with me.

"Harry, why on earth would you follow us!" She screeched outraged.

"I dunno, I noticed you and Ron had made up from last night and wanted to see why." I felt really bad about spying, I honestly did. But it proved one thing, Ron and Hermione like each other.

"Oh, right." Hermione said blushing. Ron's ears where turning red. I smirked they were too obvious.

"Ok guys, I know something between you happened, now tell me." Ron and Hermione's faces flushed an extreme red.

"Psh, sometime between us? Like me and Hermione? That would never happen." Ron said talking pretty fast. Hermione looked slightly hurt. If Ron was too proud, he could have Hermione as a girlfriend, I know he wants that.

"Ok, whatever you say." I knew I wouldn't be able to get it out of Ron, but Hermione was another thing. I just had to find the right moment to ask her about it. I began walking off, leaving them stunned and looking at each other, I felt slightly bad for Ron. Hermione looked kinda frustrated at him, if he hadn't lied to me, I might have helped him. But he did so I left a mad Hermione and confused Ron in the snow.

**AN: Hey! I hoped you liked it! If you think I should keep it a one-shot and not continue review telling me, if you want me to continue review! **


	3. I get susposous, highly

**Missing Moments 'The way it should have been' chapter 3**

**AN: I'm sooooooo sorry for the long wait! School has been overwhelming! But lucky for you, I was able to write this chapter and the next chapter on notebook paper!**

**Oh I forgot to do this in the other chapters but, DISCLAMER! I do not own these amazing, wonderful characters! I only own the plot.**

**Setting: Gryffindor Common Room AND Charms Corridor**

**PoV: Harry fricken Potter's**

I was suspicious, highly. It was a day after I had watched Ron and Hermione's "snow ball" fight or whatever. I had fallen out of the tree and gave myself away, smooth. Right now I'm sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room pretending to read. Ron and Hermione on the other hand are attempting to do homework. And I mean attempting, Ron kept glancing at Hermione, giving her his famous lopsided grin, she would blush and giggle. I caught Ron's and eye and put on my _what are you doing? _face. Now it's his turn to blush. I just shook my head and went back to reading.

oOo

I'm walking up to the Common Room with Hermione after dinner. Ron of course is still downstairs stuffing his face.

"Hermione?" I asked.

"Yeah Harry?"

"So, what's going on with you and Ron?" I asked trying to make my voice casual. My attempt failed, Hermione went scarlet.

"Wh..what about him?" She asked, her voice trembling slighty. I didn't want to make it aqward, I really didn't I just wanted to know what was going on.

"Come on, Hermione what happened the night of the Yule Ball?" I noticed she was chewing her bottom lip neverously.

"No..nothing." She stamerd.

"Did you guys like.. kiss?" I asked making her blush.

"No! We just danced and that's all!" She said huffily, putting her hands on her hips. I grinned.

"I knew it! I knew something happened!"

"Yo..your not mad?"

"No of course not! The entire Gryffindor tower had been rooting for you two."

"Really?" She asked stopping.

"Hermione! Its obvious!" She didn't look terribly happy.

"Come off it, even Fred and George know." I shouldn't have said that. She looked mad, like REALLY mad. I shouldn't have said that. But it was true, they did know.

"Did they, or have they I should say, bet on us getting together?" She asked.

"Yeah, and they still are, I reckon." I heard her take a sharp intake of breath.

"Well, more like they bet on you two snogging." Blimey, I really should just glue my lips teogther. Why did I have to say that! Hermione looked outraged.

"Fine, if it's a snog they want, it's a snog they'll get." And with that she stormed off, leaving me alone in the Charms Corridor.

**AN: OK OK! I know it isn't that long, I know, but please review anyway!**


	4. No problem

**Missing Moment series! The way it should have been chapter 4!**

**AN: I apologize for the short chapters! I didn't want the convo with Harry and Hermione long, I wanted it short and sweet and to the POINT! OK, Keep calm and read my fanfiction! ONWARD!**

**Oh wait I forgot 2 things!**

**PoV: Is Hermione's this time**

**Disclamer: I am not JKR and sadly don't own the charactres, I only own this plot.**

I am so going to kill them! Or more like show them, I cannot belive that Fred and George would bet on something like that! I need to find Ron and fast. I ran around the corner and into the Great Hall, with one quick glance I knew he wasn't there. Maybe he went up to the Gryffindor Tower with one of the shortcuts.

"Hey Hermione." I turned around and found myself facing Fred.. or maybe it was George. I have no idea which twin it was.

"What do you want?" I said placing my hands on my hips.

"I heard someone talking about you and Ron." The twin said.

"What! What did they say?"

"They said, you two were an item now." The twin, who I was still struggling to figure out which one said,

"What?" I said giving him my famous _what on earth do you mean? _Look. He squirmed uncomfortably under my stare.

"Well, they say, that they saw you and Ron on the night of the Yule Ball…"

"Look, I'm leaving." I said shoving him out of my way.

**SMACK!**

One minute I'm walking out of the Great Hall and the next imp on the floor. I looked next to me, rubbing my forehead. Ron was pulling himself to his feet.

"Oh 'Mione, I'm so sorry."

"Ron, its ok." He stood up and held out his hand. I smiled, grabbing it and almost feel backwards. Ron caught me just before I hit the hard marble floor.

"Hey, are you ok?" Truth be told Ron, I wasn't. I felt dizzy and had a massive headache.

"I'm fine Ron," I said. He let go off me and I tried to start walking but fell and hit the floor. The last thing I remember before I blacked out was someone screaming,

"HERMIONE!"

oOo

I woke up with a huge headache. I opened my eyes and blinked taking in my surroundings. I was in the Hospital Wing. I turned my head to the side and made out a red headed figure in the slim light. Ron looked troubled; he was chewing on his bottom lip and was staring into a corner.

"R…Ron?" I asked my voice slightly hoarse.

"Hermione! You're ok!" He said, a wave of relief washed over his face. He broke out into his lopsided grin.

"'Course I am, what happened?" I asked, trying to sit up and wincing.

"Oh no, sit back down." I did as I was told and felt much better.

"Well you and I ran into each other (by accident of course) and you tripped and fell then hit the tile floor and fainted." I could tell why Ron was worried. My eyes flickered over to the window; it was pitch black out it. The only source of light was coming from a small candle on the stand near my bed.

"Ron?" I asked, "What time is it?" He glanced at the watch on his wrist.

"1:13."

"What! It's that late!" I shirked.

"Shh! You're going to wake up Madame Pofrey!" He said, pointing at her room.

"Oh, right." I said lowering my voice. "Sorry." He grinned.

"It's ok I'm glad your all right." I tried to think back I left dinner around 8:45ish, meaning that I was out cold for at least 4 hours. Gosh, no wonder he looked slightly pale.

"Yeah….. Wait, does Harry know?" Ron shook his head.

"Ron! He doesn't know?"

"I was so worried about you, I kinda forgot to tell him." I gave him a sweet smile; he returned it with that lopsided grin that made my head feel even fuzzier.

"Ron, I-"I stopped in mid-sentence immediately shutting my mouth. Nausea had just hit me, I felt like I was going to be sick.

"Hermione! What's wrong? You look kinda green…" He stopped his eyes widening, he knew I was going to be sick. He jumped up from his seat, leaving me alone. I had an insane tingling in my mouth. Ron reappeared almost instantly and he was holding a bucket. I smiled but it was interrupted by me grabbing the bucket from him and getting sick in it. I felt my hair being pulled away from my face. Ron's holding my hair back for me. I mean seriously here I am vomiting in a bucket and he's holding my hair back. I pushed myself away from the bucket and fell back onto my bed, feeling somewhat better. The nausea had passed at least.

"Thanks, Ron." I said, pulling together a weak smile. He grinned and said,

"No problem."

**AN: Isn't that sweet? I haven't started on the 5****th**** chapter yet, so ideas and such are very much welcome! Also not to be mean or anything but, I've noticed I'm getting a bunch of favorites and no reviews, so if you could be so kind to come back and review? Please? I'll update soon! **


	5. Betting time again!

"Hey, it's that time of year again!" Fred Weasley called, bouncing around the common room holding up a tin. Everyone looked up.

"OK! Place your bets on this year!" George Weasley sang, the whole common room stood up and formed a line in front of Fred.

"I bet that they will snog before Easter!" Colin Creevly said.

"Nuh uh!" His younger brother, Dennis said.

"I place 15 Galleon's that when they return tonight, they'll snog!" Somebody said from the back of the line, everyone looked around for the big better.

"Whoa mate," Fred said, "that's a big bet."

"Harry, you're mad." Angelina Johnson said.

"Just trust me." Harry said pouring his Galleon's into the tin. Just then Neville Longbottom walked in.

"Hey, watcha betting on?"  
>"Well, Harry just bet that Ron and Hermione will snog tonight." George said glaring at Harry like he's insane, which he might be.<p>

"I don't agree, Ron's not ready to admit his feelings yet." Angelina said.

"I dunno, if Hermione makes the first move…" Neville began.

"Yeah, that would be the ONLY way they'd kiss!" Fred said his voice confident.

"Fred, believe in your brother a bit more." Katie Bell said.

"Well Fred does have a point…." Neville said, he looked confused on who was right. They both had pretty good points. He knew that they wouldn't snog before Easter, much less tonight.

"Harry, what's your evidence that they'll kiss tonight?" Katie asked.

"Just a feeling, besides you guys haven't seen them when they think their alone."

"Really? What do they do?" Fred asked, he had that twinkle in his eyes.

"Flirt." Harry said, completely confident, he was looking Fred straight in the eye.

Angelina and Katie gasped.

"What! How?" They asked in unison.

"Well, they were having a snow ball fight, and Hermione got cold and Ron gave her his jumper."

"Aww! That's so sweet!" Katie said.

Fred and George had the same confused look on their faces.

"Ickle Ronniekinns did that?" The twins asked.

"Yup, and I might have mentioned something to her about the bets." Harry said, looking down.

"Well? What did she say?" Angelina asked.

"Well… she um... said she'd show you…"

"Show us?" Neville asked, he looked confused along with everyone else.

"I don't know…." Harry said, running his fingers through his long black hair, making it messier than it already was.

"Hey were are Ron and Hermione anyway?" Katie asked, Neville glanced at his watch.

"Whoa… it's almost 2 am."

"What?" George said.

"Where are Ron and Hermione?"  
>At that very moment Ron and Hermione waked through the portrait hole, Ron was supporting Hermione, she looked somewhat ill.<p>

"Ron! Hermione! Whoa, what happened?" Harry said stopping short when he saw that Hermione didn't look too good. Ron's ears went scarlet. Hermione's eyes looked out of focus.

"Well….we….um... accidentally bumped into each other and we went up to the Hospital Wing and we think she has a concussion." Ron said in one breath.

"Is she ok?" Katie asked looking worried.

"Well, she should be after some rest."

"Can she walk?"

"I don't think so." Ron shook his head.

"What were you two doing anyway?" Fred asked his eyes narrow. Ron's entire face went red.

"No-nothing… like I said we accidentally ran into each other."

"Well Angie and I are going to bed." Katie said her and Angelina disappearing up the steps.

Perfect chance for Fred and George to zero in on Ron.

"That's not the reason Hermione got a concussion is it? She probably got one when she rolled off your bed." Fred said, his eyes narrow. Ron looked speechless his mouth was moving like a fish out of water.

"Mate, don't let them get to you." Harry said.

"You know what? I'm going up to bed, wait what about Hermione? I can't take her up that bloody staircase." Fred and George started howling.

"Maybe she should sleep with you!"  
>"What? No!" Ron said, once again turning maroon.<p>

"Ron maybe she should just sleep on the couch." Harry said pointing at the couch.

"Yeah… maybe…"

Ron walked over to the couch and sat Hermione down on it.

"But wait! She can't sleep down here all alone!"  
>"Just sleep in the bloody chair!" Harry said, his patience gone. Ron mumbled something unheard. Fred and George went up the steps snickering with Harry right behind.<p>

"Night 'Mione."

**AN: HI! I'm soooo sorry about the long wait! Stupid school and everything else! I should be updating the next chapter soon, if I don't have that much homework! As always REVIEW! **


	6. Something else

**AN: OK this chapter is kinda short! Or yeah it is short! I didn't get swallowed by my homework! Yay! OK Ill stop blabbering and get on with the story,**

I woke up with the biggest headache ever. I rolled over to see where I was, I saw a red headed figure sprawled across an armchair snoring loudly, mouth wide open. Ron. My heart started pounding so loudly I was worried it was going to wake him up. Ron grunted in his sleep and rolled over. I could see his face now, or half of it anyway. It was covered by his long hair. He looked so cute and peaceful when hes sleeping. I saw one of his eyes open halfway, I quickly shut mine and acted like I was asleep. I heard him sit up and look at me. It took all my willpower not to burst out laughing.

Suddenly I felt a blanket being pulled up across my chest. I felt a burst of boldness and I did something I never would have the courage to do when he thought I was awake. I grabbed his hand. His hand was warm and he jumped a mile high. I moved my head somewhat, acting like I was asleep. Ron began tracing his thumb in circles across the back of my hand. This sent shivers up my spine. I started to do the same thing back to Ron. He shivered like I had. And it wasn't just because we were cold, it was something else.


	7. Just go talk to her!

**AN: WOW! 3 update in one night! Y'all should be VERY proud of me! My math teacher calls us her 'little demons'. When I was writing this chapter on my Kindle it kept earsing! Maybe it's a sign! . I sure hope not! OK Ill stop talking! KEEP CALM AND CARRY ON BECAUSE GRANGER TURNS INTO WEASLEY**

I came downstairs and saw a very interesting sight. Ron was holding Hermione's hand.

"Uh Ron, what are you doing?" My voice came out unnaturally high, Ron jumped a mile and quickly let go of her hand. His ears burned scarlet.

"No-nothing." He stammered. I raised my eyebrow.

"Were you just holding Hermione's hand?"

"No! I mean no." His yell had almost woken Hermione up; she stirred in her sleep and moved her head. Ron looked down at her, his expression dreamy.

"What ever you say, mate."

"Ron, why on earth did you yell?" Hermione was awake now, her hair was wild and her eyes were puffy.

"Uh… Harry and I were just uh…," Ron struggled for words, "we were arguing over uh… how many moons Mars has! Yeah, that."

"Uh, ok, if you need me Ill be downstairs eating breakfast." Hermione got up off the couch and walked downstairs to the Great Hall.

Ron looked at me with pleading eyes, his expression gloomy. "Harry you gotta help me with her."  
>"Aha! So you do fancy her! Confession time!" Most people think I wouldn't like Ron and Hermione going out, I might end up being the third wheel. But I'll do anything to keep my friends happy. And stop their bickering.<p>

"Yeah, ok confession time it is." Ron sat down on the couch, running his fingers through his hair.

"Mate, don't confess to me, confess to Hermione!"

"I don't know if she fancies me though!" I saw the desperate confused look in his eyes, I felt bad for him, and he didn't see it. He didn't see that she "liked" him. Being their best friend I catch things. I see the way she looks at him when he's frustrated with his homework.

"Harry, what should I do?"  
>"Tell her, not me,"<p>

"But I'm not ready to yet." It dawned on me, Angelina was right, Ron wasn't ready. I don't blame him, being in love with your best friend would be tough.

"Try and talk to-"Ron cut me off angrily,

"I told you I don't want to talk to Hermione!"  
>"I was going to say Angelina!" Ron looked confused.<p>

"Huh?" He asked, cocking his head.

"Angelina you know, Johnson. Talk to her."  
>"What? Why?" I was frustrated with Ron, he's thick sometimes.<p>

"Just go talk to her."  
>"OK."<p>

**AN: OK that's all for tonight folks! But check back tomorrow night and see if there's a new one! I'm not making any promise but….. MAYBE!**


	8. I talk to Angelina

**OK OK I know I haven't updated in forever! My brother dropped the laptop, and now the screen is PINK! It's going to be sooooooo hard to update! I'm gonna try though!**

I walked down the cold marble floor that leads down to the Great Hall. I glanced down at the spot where Hermione had fallen. It scared me to death. I thought she had died, maybe I overreacted but it was scary.

-FLASHBACK- I was yelling her name, screaming at her. I was scared she would leave me…. I mean us. I had, what was it called? Fireman style….. Yeah that was it, I fireman carried her to the Hospital Wing. Madame Pofrey took Hermione from me and laid her down on the bed.

"Weasley, what on earth happened?" She asked me.

"Well… we ran into each other, bumped heads and she um… fainted." She began examining Hermione, was this my fault? I ran into her…. I think…

"Well Weasley, you must have a pretty hard head, because her concussion is pretty bad." I groaned, it was my fault.

-F;ASHBACK OVER-

"Ron?" Someone was bending over me, I was on the floor. My knees apparently had collapsed under my weight.

"What happened? It looked like you fainted." It was Angelina.

"I did."

"What?" If you don't mind me asking, why?"

"I had a flashback about Hermione fainting…." She seemed to understand.

"I remember the time when your brother, Fred, got hit by a Bludger the opening game; I was the one who had to carry him up to the Hospital. Then when he woke up he decided to thank me by snogging me." She laughed then opened her mouth to say more. I put my hands over my ears signaling I didn't want to hear about my brothers romantic relationships. She laughed throwing her head back.

"Can I ask you something?" I felt my ears redden; I knew what she was going to ask.

"Do you fancy Hermione?" I nodded my head slightly, staring at the marble floor.

"I knew it!" She shrieked, "I knew you did!"

"Can you be a little quieter?" I asked, 'I wouldn't fancy being overhead."

Little did I know, someone was listening.

**Oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh I put a cliffy! Y'all gotta hate me now! Ill update soon!**


	9. We overhear something, and offer advice

**AN: I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry! I have been so busy lately! It's insane! I'm updating though!**

"I wouldn't fancy being overhead." I chuckled, little brother, little too late. I turned to face my grinning twin.

"Georgie," I said, "you were right." My brother had guessed that Ickle Ronniekinns had a crush on Hermione. Lately, I had to begin to think he was right. Now, with us overhearing this we know it for a fact.

"'Course I was right." George said. I heard the shuffling of shoes. My back tensed up, if they were coming down the corridor we were in…

"Come on," I whispered to George, we made a move to go down the hallway.

"OI! What are you two doing here?" Uh, oh. That voice belonged to Ron. We were caught, for once, red handed. The Weasley twins were caught; the world seemed to turn upside down. We turned around to face our red eared brother. "Did you overhear me talking to Angie?" he asked his face in complete horror.

"No," I lied easily. Ron looked on the verge of tears.

"Don't lie to me! How much did you hear?" George and I glanced sideways at each other; he gave me the look that said 'tell Ronniekinns the truth'.

"Ron, we heard everything."

"Ev-everything?" His eyes were widened in shock; I saw beads of sweat appear on the top of his forehead.

"Yes," I said ashamed, "we did."

"Th-that was just a ploy to get Angelina to um…" his voice trailed off, looking for an excuse.

"Listen, you don't have to make an excuse, we've know that you've fancied Hermione for ages."

"You have? Is it really that obvious?" He aimed a kick at the wall, hitting it with his toe. He hopped around, cursing in pain.

"Yes, it is, but, if you would like some help, we can." Chimed in George.

"Help? What do you mean 'help'?" Ron looked as though he didn't trust us, and I don't blame him.

"Come here little brother," I said, "we'll show you how."

**AN: hehehe another cliffy! Ill update soon! If school doesn't get in my way!**


	10. The plan works perfectly

**HI, HI! NO, I HAVE NOT GIVEN UP ON THIS FIC! AFTER LONG AND HARD THINKING, I DECIDED THAT I WAS GOING TO SHUT MYSELF IN MY ROOM UNTIL I FINSIHED IT.**

I was pacing around in my room, my head throbbing like mad. I was going to show those twins! Even if it killed me, which it might.

"Hermione?" I heard Ginny call.

"What Gin?"

"Are you OK? Ron seemed pretty worried about you."

"What?"

"Yeah, since you haven't said a word to him since the incident."

"Oh... right, where is he?"

"He's downstairs in the common room-" I pushed past her, going down the stairs that lead to the common room.

I spotted Ron in a chair by the fire, he looked deep in thought, and he hadn't seen me yet. I watched as the twin's came through the portrait hole, and approached Ron.

"Ron, we may have an idea." Fred said, at least I think it was Fred.

"Yeah," said George.

"Well, what is it?" Ron asked, looking somber.

"You get up-"

"-and kiss her." What? Kiss who? What where the twin's blubbering about? Was it about those stupid bets again? If it was, oh they were gonna get it!

"What?" Ron said, he looked mad and confused. "I'm not gonna get up and bloody snog her!"I sighed in relief, Ron was not going to do it. But, wait, the girl might be me... no, I doubt it.

"Well, then we'll just tell the entire common room that you do fancy her!" Fred threatened.

"You wouldn't!"

"Try us."

"Well, I'm not really sure where she is at the moment, so I'm going to go to the library." The twin's looked at each other, confused. Since when did Ron go to the library? The only time's he's gone is when I was in there... Ron pulled himself out of his seat and walked over to the portrait hole.

I seized my chance to talk to the twin's and slap some sense into them.

"What are you two doing in here?" I asked, putting on my deluxe 'tell me before I kill you' look.

"It's the common room, Hermione, we're aloud to be in here." Oops.

"Or, do you just want to know what we were talking about to Ron?" George said.

"What?"

"Oh, come off it Hermione! We saw you listening." Fred said, wiggling his eyebrows at me. I wanted to smack those things right off his face.

"Are you accusing me of eavesdropping?" I shrieked, loosing my cool.

"Yeah, maybe we are." Said George, who started to do the eyebrow thing too.

"Ugh!"  
>"Hermione, we saw you." Fred began, "it's OK, we know you fancy our dear little brother." Now I really wanted to smack his eyebrows off.<p>

"Fancy Ron? As if!" I snorted.

"Hermione, you're chewing on your lip, we know that means that your lying." George said. How did he know that?

"Whatever!"

"Just tell Ron you like him-"

"-yeah, and then he'll snog you senseless."

"No!" I screamed, I pulled out my wand from my pocket, and held it up to Fred's chest. ".back." I breathed.

"No." said Fred simply.

"Fine! I do fancy Ron!" I don't know what made me tell them, but I was frustrated at myself.

Fred and George looked at each other with a massive grin on their face's.

"You do?" said a new voice, I whipped around to find Ron pulling of Harry's invisibility cloak. My eyes widened, and I began to piece the puzzle together. They had planned for me to over hear their conversation, and then Ron stood there in Harry's cloak, unnoticed. And Ginny... She was apart of it too!

Fred and George must have recognized the look on my face, because they said,

"Oh look, she's finally getting it." But I barely heard them, I was too busy looking at Ron. His eyes were sparkling blue.

"Yeah, I do." I said to Ron. He walked over and gave me a hug.

"I'm sorry for this," he said, breathing into my hair.

"It's OK, it was a pretty brilliant plan."

"It wasn't my idea, it was Fred and George's." I pulled away from the hug to stare at the twins. They had wanted to help us all along?

"Staring isn't polite." Fred said. All of us starting laughing. I felt safe and warm, this was the way it should have been.

** OK! IT'S DONE! YAYYYYYYYYYYY. I'M KINDA SAD TO SEE IT GO THOUGH. REVIEW AND YOU GET A REDVINE! BECAUSE, WHAT THE HELL CAN'T THEY DO?**


End file.
